This application relates to electrical outlet boxes that are molded of plastic material and have knockouts molded into the box walls. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that the knockout arrangement of the present application can be used in other types of housings and enclosures.
It is common to mold knockouts in the walls of electrical boxes to provide openings for attaching conduits and fittings to the box. It is difficult to mold the knockouts in a manner that provides easy removal of a desired knockout without dislodging other knockouts. It also is difficult to provide an arrangement for molding the knockouts into the box walls while ensuring plastic flow to the knockout areas during the molding process.